onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Manboshi
}} is an opah merman and the third son of the royal Neptune family on Fishman Island. Appearance Manboshi is a rotund, stocky and large merman (shown when he spoke with Madame Shyarly). Like his brothers, he has a polka dot tail, with a black variation along with white polka dots and red scales. He also has brown hair and red fins on his head. He wears a blue hat with a white stripe going across the middle of it. The stripe is serrated on the bottom side and there is a dot pattern inside the stripe. He also wears a yellow sash, like his two older brothers. Personality Manboshi is perhaps the most energetic among his brothers. He talks in song, and has a habit of saying "Akkamanbo". It appears he can be rather unpredictable, as he asked Ryuboshi to dance with him in the middle of looking for the Straw Hat Pirates. Like Ryuboshi, he sings when he talks, except he does not sing in scale. His habit of singing came from his effort to cheer his sister up to protect the Fishman Island from her powers. Abilities and Powers As a prince, he has some royal authority granted to him. Hammond described Manboshi and his brothers as the three most powerful members of the Neptune Army, implying he has great fighting skill.The Minister of the Right claimed that the Straw Hats would be in trouble if they are confronted by Manboshi and his brothers. Further testament to their strength is when the three brothers alone took down the sea beasts that easily defeated the rest of the Neptune Army including the two ministers and the fact that the New Fishman Pirate officers had to take at least two Energy Steroids to defeat him and his brothers. Weapons He has been seen wielding a massive, Medieval-style longsword, and possesses great skill in wielding it, dispatching a large group of drug-enhanced sea monsters with his brothers in mere seconds. In the anime, the sword was destroyed by Daruma. History Childhood As a child, he and his brothers would look after their then baby sister, Shirahoshi whenever their mother, Otohime, was away preaching to the people of Fishman Island. When Shirahoshi was six-years-old, a World Noble arrived on the island in a wrecked ship. Otohime quickly dashed off to where the ship was docked. The four children of the royal family soon followed her. When Otohime was threatened by the noble she was protecting, Shirahoshi cried and unknowingly called out Sea Kings. The World Noble passed out from a big shock and Manboshi and his brothers tried to calm Shirahoshi. When Otohime decided to accompany the noble to the surface, Manboshi and his siblings looked worried. For one week, they anxiously waited in the castle for her return. After Otohime returned safe and sound, she finally reached out to the citizens and collected their signatures. Manboshi, his siblings, and Neptune were overjoyed by Otohime's success. Otohime later explained to Manboshi and his brothers about Shirahoshi's ability to call Sea Kings which is connected to a legend. She went on saying that Shirahoshi's ability could be dangerous since she could not control it yet. Otohime then asked the three brothers to become strong warriors and protect Shirahoshi. One day in Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing all of the signatures suddenly caught fire. In the confusion, Otohime was shot. Manboshi and his brothers immediately came to their mother's side. The three brothers tearfully listened to their mother's last words, telling them not to be angry for her sake and to look after Shirahoshi. They then noticed that Shirahoshi was about to scream. Manboshi and Ryuboshi remembered what their mother said about what could happen if Shirahoshi calls Sea Kings again and how an emotional shock could trigger it. The two brothers then started singing and dancing in a desperate attempt to raise Shirahoshi's spirits and keep her from crying out, much to everyone's confusion and annoyance. As their mother passed away, Manboshi and his siblings touched pinky fingers with her for the last time. Before Otohime's funeral, the four children of the royal family told their father, Neptune, about the love letters that kept flying to Shirahoshi. Neptune told Manboshi and his siblings to not to go out to the funeral since danger still lurked around. During Otohime's funeral, Manboshi and his siblings were seen on a visual broadcast as Fukaboshi gave his speech. Fishman Island Arc Meeting the Straw Hats He and his two older brothers, Fukaboshi and Ryuboshi, were first seen when they went to Mermaid Cove, investigating the illegal entry. At one point he yelled for everyone to start dancing, wishing to join in with the Mermaids frolicking. He was stranded at Mermaid Cove after the Straw Hat Pirates took the royal gondola. He and his brothers were then seen talking to the mermaids about why they were looking for the Straw Hats. The reason was that they had to deliver a message from Jinbe. Later, he was seen with his brothers in Coral Hill, looking concerned about Madame Shyarly's prediction. He is later seen along with his brothers at the entrance gate to the Ryugu Palace. After hearing about the Straw Hats taking over the palace, he showed concern for his sister and father's safety. Some time later, he and his brothers watch Hody's speech to Fishman Island through a visual broadcast. He is furious to hear Hody's plan to take over and rebuild the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler. He is shocked and worried when Hody shows the chained up king. Hody announces that he will execute the king at Gyoncorde Plaza. After Hody finishes his speech, Manboshi and his brothers ride on their gondola and head for Gyoncorde Plaza to save their father even though it might be a trap. On the way there, Manboshi states that he understands why Jinbe was always keeping on eye on Hody and why pirates have not been visiting the island recently. He and Fukaboshi then discuss the Straw Hat Pirates. Fukaboshi says that he is worried about Madame Shyarly's prediction, but he did not feel any ill-intent from them at all. Manboshi comments on how he feels the same way since the mermaids form Mermaid Cove, who already met the Straw Hats personally, did not speak ill of them at all and that the mermaids' eyes are capable of seeing through anyone. Battle for Fishman Island Manboshi soon arrives at Gyoncorde Plaza with his brothers and wonders why the soldiers started fighting without them. He and his brothers then attack and easily defeat the drugged sea monsters. Manboshi then declares that they choose a future of love with mankind and will defeat the New Fishman Pirates. Manboshi and his brothers then charge at the officers. Initially, the princes have the upper hand, but the officers turn the odds against them by taking Energy Steroids. The princes are then defeated and captured. When Hody wonders about the current status of Princess Shirahoshi, Manboshi yells at Hody to not lay a finger on Shirahohsi, saying that she is no threat to him. Hody then states that he knew about the Mermaid Princess of legend. After Shirahoshi, Megalo, and Jinbe are captured and brought to the plaza, Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime. Manboshi is stunned at this revelation. Shirahoshi says that she already knew about it thanks to Megalo and she did not tell anyone because she was honoring her mother's last wish of holding no hatred for the killer. As Hody mocks Shirahoshi for allowing him to go free, he attacks the royal brothers and Neptune with Yabu Same. Shortly afterward, Manboshi, along with his father and brothers are rescued by Hoe during the Straw Hats' unexpected arrival. At a later point when Shirahoshi tried to swim away from Fishman Island as Vander Decken IX had thrown Noah towards her, Manboshi goes after her together with his brothers. They come to Shirahoshi's aid at the instant when Vander Decken IX threw knives at her. Manboshi and Ryuboshi blocked the knives and then tried to lead Shirahoshi to safety. After Hody impaled Decken and took him out of the fight, he goes after the princess using Fishman Karate and Manboshi blocks the attack, leaving him heavily wounded. The Restoration of Peace Decken is still alive, but fell unconscious and the ship started falling towards Fishman Island. Luffy later defeated Hody and the Sea Kings stop Noah from falling. Manboshi and his brothers then take Hody and Decken to the plaza and puts them in chains. While the officers and Vander Decken IX are imprisoned, the royal family and the Straw Hats have a feast at Ryugu Palace as a celebration. Later, after being informed about a strange occurrence in the dungeon, Manboshi goes with his father, brothers, the ministers, and Jinbe down to the dungeon to see that the imprisoned officers had become frail, old men. Afterwards, Manboshi and the people of Fishman Island bid the Straw Hats farewell as they set sail for the New World. Manboshi thanks them for everything while stating that their army will become more stronger than before. Manboshi and his brother promise their father that they will not forget the debt they owe to the Straw Hats. Major Battles * Manboshi, Fukaboshi, and Ryuboshi vs. New Fishman Pirates Sea Beasts * Manboshi, Fukaboshi, and Ryuboshi vs. New Fishman Pirates' Officers (unseen) * Manboshi and Ryuboshi vs. Hody Jones Filler Battles * Manboshi and Ryuboshi vs. New Fishman Pirates Trivia *His name is a pun on Akamanbō (moonfish) and mambo. References Site Navigation de:Manboshi Category:Merfolk Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Neptune Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies